


Humanity

by skeppysoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Darryl Noveschosch - Freeform, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Happy, Minecraft, Sad, Zak AHmed - Freeform, minecraft youtuber, robot skeppy, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeppysoot/pseuds/skeppysoot
Summary: Skeppy was always known as the good guy as many people came across in pogtopia. He could be mean, but he always apologized. Skeppy was only a robot with a human owner, BadBoyHalo. Skeppy met Bad when he was about 13, from what Skeppy's system said. Bad was 15. They stuck together thick and through, best friends to the end. Until, someone offered Skeppy a whole new world, a world he could take over, and finally be him.inspired by choke by i dont know how they found me
Relationships: DreamTeam - Relationship, Lmanburg - Relationship, Skeppy and BadBoyHalo - Relationship, Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Humanity

Skeppy had a strange background. He's been to different places and lands, like he's been here before, repeating his life. He wondered why, why would someone make me repeat this? Everytime he went to sleep he would see his past life, his best friend dying, everyone around him dying, and someone ruling the land. He seen a version of himself get killed, and spawned where he spawned in the past life, and the other past life. He seen a figure standing before him, his broken gears and body,

" _Now shut your dirty mouth."_

Skeppy tried to run as the words echoed across the battlefield, 

" _If I could burn this town, I wouldn't hesitate._."

Skeppy cried out, running as it seemed for his life.

" _To smile while you suffocate and die, and that would be just fine."_

He fell face-first, slamming into a tree.

" _And what a lovely time, that it would surely be.._ "

The figure closed in on Skeppy.

" _So bite your tongue and choke yourself to sleep!_ "

The figure looked like.. him. Skeppy. But realistic. Human. He looked.. complete, like a person. The figure raised the axe in his hand, and swung it down on Skeppy's body, as Skeppy screamed, waking up instantly.

Skeppy was dripping sweat from his forehead as he quickly looked around in the house him and BadBoyHalo built. He snatched a flashlight from his drawer and turned it on, his sleeve shielding his own wrist. He opened his door, looking left and right with the flashlight. He closed his door, heading back to his comfy bed.

**He did not go back to sleep.**

It was day, November 15th. Bad ran to Skeppy's room, "Skeppy, you muffinhead! Come out hereeee! I have food!" 

Skeppy blinked, touching the space in his chest he got hit in, walking towards his door. He opened it, "Hello BadBoyHalo." Skeppy smiled with his robotic movements.

Bad smiled, handing him metal, as Skeppy took small tiny bites, eating away. Bad sighed, "It's hard to get metal now. Hardly can find it here Skeppy!"

The metal was already gone as Skeppy nodded and walked away with Bad.

They walked out of the house, heading towards pogtopia, ready for **_the war._**

"Hello Skeppy and Bad. May I speak to Skeppy?" Dream appeared out of nowhere.

Bad nodded as Skeppy walked away to Dream as they both started walking.

"You are a Robot, Right?"

"Yep. A Robot."

Dream stopped at the edge of a small cliff, "What if I told you, I can make you human? Make you feel? Make you be real? Be the perfect person?" 

Skeppy stayed still, processing the information.

"I will give you Humanity, Skeppy."

Skeppy wanted humanity. What he seen in his dream, what he felt, how he felt, what he seen, was humanity. Skeppy looked at his hands, the black between the end of his fingers to his palm, his soft tan skin. Was that even skin?

"What would it take.. to be a human. To have humanity?" Skeppy looked at Dream.

"Betray Everyone. Pogtopia. Wilbur. Tommy. Tubbo. Niki. Most importantly, BadBoyHalo. Can you do that to be human?"

Skeppy froze. Bad was his best friend. He didn't want to betray his best friend. But he wanted humanity.

"Yes. Yes I can."

"I'll make you the most powerful human to exist."

_**It was 1AM, November 16th.** _

Skeppy looked up, _Is it worth it?_ Skeppy thought. _Is it really worth it to.. betray everyone, my home, my best friend?_

Skeppy fell asleep, causing a dream to happen as he watched.

The air was cold, freezing his fingers as he looked around. Everyone was there for the war. People were speaking on the taller building, that he couldn't name. Then he seen himself, his eyes widen as he stares at himself.

"I would like to welcome, Skeppy!" Dream yelled out, on the building. Skeppy watched as he got up and walked away from everyone seeing. His second self walked out, as Skeppy's eyes widened. _He was human. What had Dream done? What was going to happen? Skeppy's second self had human facial features that nobody noticed. Hair. Nose. Skin tan like the perfect tough wood of a table. Eyes finally realistic, brown eyes. A soft but.. cold and merciless gaze on everyone, especially watching Bad._

Skeppy woke up. It was 6am, time for everyone to go to the buildings. Skeppy quickly got up, put on a pink soft hoodie, with a version of himself holding a muffin on the right side. He slid on baggy pants and a belt, along with some gloves. He and Bad both walked out, going towards the building.

_Is this where I die?_ Skeppy thought. _What's going to happen when I come here?_

Everyone was there.

**It was 10:00Am.**

Everyone talked, opinions on having a president and not. Dream was up.

Skeppy panicked, he was scared. _What was Dream going to do with him?_

Dream talked, as he smiled. 

"One more thing.."

Skeppy gripped his sleeve, holding on tightly, his legs shaking. He felt sick.

"Skeppy. I would like to welcome Skeppy!"

Skeppy got up as everyone stared at him, going up the stairs and Dream and Skeppy disappearing.

"Be quiet and still, Skeppy."

Dream put something into his neck.

Suddenly, Skeppy felt something. Remorse. Guilt. Anger. Sadness. He felt real.

"There, Skeppy."

Skeppy touched his head, _hair._ He had short, fluffy, black hair. He had a nose. Lips. A mouth. White teeth. He didn't have wires.

Skeppy and Dream both walked back up.

Dream was talking about how he made Skeppy real.

Skeppy wasn't listening, all that went through his mind was to kill. Kill everyone.

"Now, isn't that right Skeppy?" Dream smiled.

_I'll break your pretty face._ Skeppy thought.

"Oh, You, clever little things.." Skeppy faked a smile, holding back the urge to kill Dream.

_The sycophantic teens. What a precious basket case._ Skeppy thought, eyes wide.

Dream smiled. "Now, he's finally a human! Not a robot!"

In an instant, Skeppy took out his sword and slashed Dream's chest open, kicking him off the building. Everyone gasping,

"DREAM!" Yells George and Sapnap, running to his aid.

Technoblade smiled, stabbing both Sapnap and George, splattering blood. "Nobody wants a president. Thank you for cooperating with me, Skeppy."

Skeppy nodded, "I'll go after Bad. Deal with everyone else."

Everyone ran, while Bad ran into the woods with Wilbur Soot. "HOLY MUFFIN!" 

Wilbur watched as Skeppy got use to being a human in no time, running behind them.

"BAD, GO! I'LL DEAL WITH SKEPPY FOR NOW!"

Bad sobbed, "THANK YOU WILBUR."

Bad ran and ran. Wilbur and Skeppy fought, holding Skeppy off for a little time atleast.

Technoblade had killed everyone else.

Skeppy chased after Bad, remembering his dream from November 15th.

" _Now shut your dirty mouth."_

Skeppy sung, as Bad kept running and crying.

" _If I could burn this town, I wouldn't hesitate.."_

Bad was running for his life.

_"To smile while you suffocate and die, and that would be just fine."_

Bad fell over a tree branch, he was over a cliff backed up in a corner.

_"And what a lovely time, that it would surely be.."_

Skeppy slowly walked towards Bad, sword in hand. His eyes cold and merciless. This is all Skeppy wanted. To take revenge on the humans that had once betrayed him in his past life, and made him an insane person, forcing him to be perfect.

Skeppy was right on top of Bad as his axe raised up.

_"So bite your tongue, and.."_

The axe quickly swung down, striking Bad.

_"CHOKE YOURSELF TO SLEEP!"_

The axe hit Bad, as Bad had a small amount of strength and gripped Skeppy's arm, forcing them both to fall down the cliff. They hit the ground in a matter of seconds, Bad knocked out, Skeppy instantly dead from the impact.

_Skeppy didn't wake up._

_Skeppy's ending for all the things he was put through was over._

_It was now Skeppy's time to rest._

Turns out, Technoblade didn't kill everyone. Nobody died.

After everyone was healed, it was night. 

Bad brought flowers and placed it on Skeppy's grave.

"Congrats, Muffinhead." Bad sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading.


End file.
